Portable plastic storage containers are well known consumer and industrial products and provide important advantages in terms of strength and light weight compared to containers made of other materials. They are used for a variety of storage and transporting needs such as document files, work tools or other household articles.
A known storage container comprises a four-sided base, a lid covering the base and one or more carrying handles. The handles are often located at the ends of the base and are integral therewith. A locking member is pivotally attached to the base and pivots up and over the peripheral rim of the lid to secure the lid to the base.
Such a container affords no protection in terms of security, whereby any tampering with the container can be easily identified. This feature may be of particular importance when the container is used, by way of example, for holding files or documents of a confidential nature. Alternatively a tamper-evident container may be required to hold food and beverages wherein the risk of contamination of the contents during storage and transport of the container can be eliminated. Goods in transit such as books, clothes and other general goods may also be held within such a container.
Canadian Patent No. 2,019,225 describes a square tamper-evident closure and container combination incorporating means to provide a visual indication of the removal of the closure. The container comprises a peripherally extending flange with weakened corners which breaks when the closure is removed. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that once the flange has been broken, the container cannot be re-used.
Containers are also known which are provided with a replaceable security seal which extends through the lid and side wall of an attached lid container. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that detachment of the seal proves very difficult without the aid of a suitable mechanical device and/or the application of mechanical force. Whilst this feature may serve as a deterrent to the unauthorised user, the legitimate consumer often regards this as time-consuming and inefficient and could result in damaging the lid or base.
There is a need for a container which addresses the problem of tamper evidence, is re-usable and allows easy authorised access.